Yeah, no never going to happen
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: This is a story of a girl, Rachel, who has a little problem with commitment. Quinn, her girlfriend, does not know this about Rachel. Will this lead to disaster? Or can they work out their differences, or will Rachel's other conquests, Santana, get in the way?


**Hello ya'll I'm back with another story, it just flowed from my mind onto paper. It has to do with some personal stuff. Anyway to give some back story Quinn and Rachel are dating, and this takes place around their junior year. It is completely AU therefore their story is completely separate from the story line of the show. You will get glances into their pasts don't worry. Anyway without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Yeah, no never going to happen. **

**Chapter One**

I left the letter in her locker, it was a problem we needed to discuss before it got out of control. It had to faced with optimism that everything would, indeed, come out well. This situation had to be explained before I did something that I couldn't take back; I had to do something before it turned into the past. Quinn is my best friend and as of recently my girlfriend. The only problem with this was the fact that commitment wasn't my strong suit. This situation is outlined in said letter:

_Dear Quinn,_

_We have been best friends since I can remember, and I know this seems like something ominous but don't get apprehensive. I could never break up with you through a letter, you obviously deserve a lot more than that. But there is something I must address to you, I can't stop it from happening it's just in my nature. Trust me when I say I have tried to stop this growing need clawing at my bare essence. Know this was never my intention, you have been nothing less than a perfect girlfriend but I am not the commitment type. I feel like before I succumb to said temptation I should let you know, your my best friend and you deserve to know. _

_I feel caged in when I am in a committed relationship, with this feeling I tend to buck against the restraints. By this I mean seeing other people, although let me tell you I haven't done anything with anyone since we have gotten together. You deserve so much better than I can give, but being the selfish person I am I still want to hold onto you._

_This is why I am writing this letter, I have been told I am rather loquacious and getting my feelings out there is a lot easier on paper. What I am about to suggest you can refuse to do it, I won't be offended. I have thought it through and said solution would be an open relationship, which means that I could for a lack of a better term "hook up" with anybody as I wish. This applies to you as well, the only caveat would be that at the end of the night we would end up in each other's arms. It is not very orthodox, I know, I have mulled this over and this seems to be the only alternative. Since I refuse to cheat on you, and in the foreseeable future it will happen. My over active libido won't let me just give myself to you. I wish I could, this would make life a lot easier but I am just not made to commit._

_I will understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I want you to know that I really do care about you. This is why I am telling you all this, because there will come a point in time where I will not be able to handle Santana's teasing. I refuse to do it behind your back, I just want to be honest with you as we promised each other when we took our relationship to the next level. Just remember that I do love you and you will always have a piece of my heart._

_Yours forever,_

_Rachel Barbara Stiletto Berry_

Now I stand around the corner as I watch this gorgeous girl stride towards her locker with my heart in my throat. I can feel my fingers going numb from the grip against the wall. Time seems to flow rather slowly, as if the past and the present mesh together. It seems as if time becomes arbitrary as I watch my soon to be ex girlfriend read the letter I left in her locker.

I scrutinize every little expression that crosses her beautiful face. When I see her brow furrow I can feel my heart drop, I knew that there was very little chance that she would still want to be with me; yet there was always this naive hope in my heart. Once I see the tears run down her pale cheeks I can feel my heart splinter right down the middle. With the fresh batch of tears my heart actually fractures into small little slivers.

I stare intently at her as she crumples up the letter forcibly throwing it into her locker slamming the locker door shut making the entire row vibrate with her frustration. My eyes finally meet hers, the determination I see in them shakes me down to the core. I stiffen my upper lip and wait for her to reprimand me for being a worthless slut or something as severe.

Her steps become longer as she closes the space between us. I am in shock once I feel her soft lips against my own needy ones. I response immediately and whole heartedly as this is most likely the last time I'm ever going to be able to do this. My hands, like any horny teenager, roam down to Quinn's ass. They slowly teasingly stroke the roundness of them before squeezing them hard enough to elicit a moan so guttural that everybody in the hallway is as turned on as I am.

The kiss ends way before I wanted it to, once we have a little bit of distance between us I feel a stinging emanate across my cheek. I knew this was too good to be true.

"How could you do this to me, Rachel? Why aren't I enough for you? I mean Santana really? We are so over, I can't believe you could do this to me!"

With that said she runs away from me as I hear her sobs echo through out the hallway. I can't help but fall to my knees, burying my head into my hands. God, knows what kind of rumors are spreading throughout the halls of McKinley at the moment. The power-couple has fallen from grace, of course there is going to be a riot within the halls. The very fragile hierarchy has been dismantled by a simple truth, and it's all my fault.

In a sporadic time I can feel the presence of someone kneel before me. Said person takes a hold of my hands lifting them from my face. Then the pressure of her lips comes in contact with mine. I can't help but feel this excitement bubble in my stomach as I crave a deeper intensity then we have now.

"My. Place. Now." Santana growls out in between bruising kisses.

**So? Please give me feedback by reviewing! Hope you guys liked it till next time friends!**


End file.
